Things We Said Today
by beliluvsmacca
Summary: Rain..it all started and ended with it From one Heartbreak to the Next. Who Knew Leaving was the hardest thing I would have to do and break his Heart in the Process?. *A Beatles Fanfiction starring Paul McCartney. Set in 1964
1. Chapter 1

**A/N***This is My First Piece of Fanfiction so Please be gentle ^^; Its from My all time favorite fandom The Beatles. set in an Alternate Universe. ***

***Prologue***

"Please don't go". His words broke the silence that had been forged between us, those words stabbed like knifes at my heart. He held me by the wrist refusing to let go, "Please stay with me". His eyes were looking deep into my own. I couldn't look away, the pain was obvious in his eyes, those eyes of his that always gave away what he was feeling. My own eyes started to burn my tears blurring my vision, "Please…don't make this any harder than it needs to be". My voice cracked making me weaker all the same, even though I had told myself I would be strong and not shed any tears. The sky above our heads with its menacing clouds didn't help much either, the rain would come soon I knew it "We both knew this day would come that, I couldn't stay…that I would have to leave eventually".

"I refuse to let you go!" He brought me into a tight embrace my face against his chest, I could hear his heart hammering at his chest. "I love you…I love you more than I could have ever imagined". He was crying that hurt me even more. I felt my own heart shattering into a million pieces. I wanted nothing more than to tell him that I was madly in love with him, that he had made me feel alive like I was wanted for once in my life, that I wanted to stay with him…but I couldn't it just wasn't possible my staying would only hurt us both in the end. Falling in love had seemed like something that would never happen to me, that is until I met him…Paul McCartney, the man who showed me what true love really was. This was also the very man whose own heart I was breaking right now. I struggled on the tight hold he had on me, but he was stronger.

"Let me go", I pleaded him. "No…I wont cant you see that I need you? That without you I have no reason to keep on going". "No Paul.. don't say that, don't ever say that". He took my face in his hands I averted my gaze from his own piercing gaze that never failed to see right through me. "Then look at me and tell me that you don't love me, because I know you do." Tears were streaming down my face nonstop, so much for lying he saw right through it. "I cant tell you that Paul…I…I love you with all my heart, I love you more than my own life". I placed my hand on his cheek, wiping away some tears that he had shed. "Paul, meeting you was the most wonderful thing that could ever have happened to me. "Because you showed me what love is, and I know that the time we spent together was real. You made me feel human. You made me feel loved that's something that nobody else has evoked in me…these past 90 days I have been with you have been the happiest of my life. I know now that those days weren't a dream". "But some things come to an end eventually".

At those words he looked at me sadly his gaze still on me, he had closed the distance I had formed between us. I tried to push him away and run…run like cowards did when afraid. I was afraid…to have to leave him, but his hands were no longer on my face but around me on my waist to be precise. "Please stay" , He pleaded again. "I want you by my side love..Didn't you tell me you would be mine till the end of time?" "Some promises are meant to be broken", my voice firm. I had to break him, maybe if I made him hate me he would be much better off the pain of my departure would be lessened. "I refuse to believe that" It all happened too fast In a split second he crushed his lips against mine. Oh those lips I had grown to adore, those lips that made me go weak in the knees every time he kissed me. My eyes were widened with shock at first, but then they closed on their own accord its funny on how the body moves on its own accord. I felt myself responding to him, but halfway through I managed to stop myself.

The noise my hand made when it made contact with his cheek was much louder than I had expected. The look of hurt on his face was obvious, that's when I took my chance I broke into a run. He reacted three seconds too slow, I had already gained some distance away from him. Tears would not stop coming, along with the sobbing as I continued to run along the streets as the rain finally fell. To my luck or disgrace whichever it was the streets were deserted the people had all gone to look for shelter from the rain. Paul was not far for he bellowed out my name looking for me, my legs ached but I continued to run until I reached my destination knowing he would not be able to find me. I lifted my head to the sky the rain splattering on my face melding with my tears. "Who ever said love hurts was right".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Seems hard to believe right? A 21st Century girl like me to be in Liverpool in 1964. Caleb Is responsible for that, over 90 days ago when I first encountered him. I suppose my story begins there.

*******Early Summer 2009******

Rain…I took a moment to glance out the window briefly it had just started, lucky me I didn't get caught in it and sought shelter in a small little café. I wouldn't have noticed the rain due to having my nose buried in a book and my ipod blaring in both of my ears.

Revolution by the Beatles was drowning out the blabber of the people in the café, my coffee had long since grown cold due to my ignorance. My book was far more interesting, I wasn't reading it just for leisure I had an exam to study for. A light tap on my shoulder brought me back to reality, almost making me jump out of my skin.

I looked over my shoulder to seek out the one responsible, I recognized the person in a split second. "Jesus Christ Julien! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" "Sorry…sorry, but its your fault you know you have your music on too loud. Besides your nose was so far into that book I didn't want to interrupt". "Well it just so happens I like my music loud because believe it or not it helps me concentrate". He took a seat right across from me on the small table.

"You're late Julien, that's why I started to read my book". "Sorry the rain made things harder, it might be a summer rain shower but it sure is pouring out there". "You can say that again….So you said over the phone you had something important to tell me? You're lucky you caught me before my next class starts". "Your performing arts class right?" I nodded, "Yeah, we're doing dress rehearsals today I'm in part costume actually".

I put my book back in my book bag and tucked my ipod away. He cleared his throat and looked at me, exhaling deeply. "Adell I don't know how to say this", He scratched the back of his head. "Just spit it out Julien, there's nothing to be nervous about" I joked at him. But I did find it weird that Julien called me by my name usually it was Elle a nickname he had given me. My eyebrows were raised in curiosity wanting ti know at what he actually had to say.

"Adell I want to break up"..He said it very bluntly. "Come again?" I wasn't sure if I had heard him correctly. Or if I was just imagining things. "I want to break up… please don't get me wrong its not you its me". His words started sinking in slowly as I sat there stunned. It then felt like a punch to the gut all other thoughts and words escaped me completely.

After almost two years of dating Julien I had never expected this. Sure I did think of a what if scenario, but this was much different than I had imagined. "Did I do something wrong Julien?" "No its not your fault its mine…Its just..well..I…I don't love you anymore".

That felt like a blow to the face. "Can I at least know her name?" I kept my composure. "Her name?" He looked at me blankly. "Don't lie to me if you're leaving me its obviously for another girl". He looked down, "Her name is Clara".

He reached over the table to hold my hand, which I jerked away from his grasp. "Adell please listen to me..I didn't mean to fall for her it just happened okay". "What did you sleep with her? Is that what happened?". I looked at him seriously, his eyes weren't directly on me like mine were on his. Guilt was written all over his face there was no doubt about it.

"Your silence tells it all, I was never good enough for you was I?" I could feel tears starting to well up in my eyes. "No use in just wasting my breath with you, if that is all you had to say I have nothing to do here anymore .Goodbye Julien". He said nothing more, with that I got up and left the café grabbing my bicycle I had left outside.

The pouring rain had been reduced to a sprinkle. I angrily pedaled through the streets splashing on the newly formed puddles in my wake. I glanced back briefly part of me wishing that Julien would come after me. But he didn't that made me pedal faster I didn't care where I went as long I was far away from him.

Before I knew it I was atop the hill that overlooked the city, I dropped my bike on the ground as I wiped away angry tears. Kicking nearby objects didn't help that only ended up in pain. Being alone always helped me deal with things I sat on the ground putting my head in-between my knees and cried.

My mind was still processing things, was it my fault that Julien had broken up with me? I was naive to think this relationship would last a long time. But Julien was the first person I had dated in a long time, he was my first boyfriend to say the least. And now it was over and there wasn't a thing I could have done to prevent it.

"Looks like you're having a bad day" I looked over my shoulder to see who had spoken. It was a young man no older than thirty I'd say. He wore a long dark coat with a hat on his head , he was also wearing dark shades and he was smoking. Though the voice I did somewhat recognize "What's it to you?", I spat out. "Its none of your business just leave me alone". "You're Adell aren't you? "and you are?".

"My name is Caleb", He put out his cigarette tossing it to the ground. "I don't know you so if you would be so kind as to please leave". "But I know you…a lot more than you know". "Look stalker" "Its Caleb-" "Whatever just leave before I snap and have to kick your butt".

He stepped back seeing I was quite serious. "That boyfriend of yours is an asshole you know that?" I glared at him, " He is not my boyfriend anymore". "Good" He smiled scaring me a little I knew this guy had something up his sleeve, I got up to do what I could in case it came down to defending myself. He started to laugh, "Just what is so damn funny?" I demanded. "Nothing…relax I'm not going to do anything-" He stooped mid sentence. "Listen I'm actually quite lucky to find you here of all places saves me the trouble". "Huh?..saves you the trouble?.

What the hell are you talking about?" "I'll show you, come follow me I need your help is all". What was with this guy?.. Asking me to help him when I hardly even knew him..but being the good Samaritan that I am ai followed him hoping what he needed assistance in would be quick.

He stopped about thirty yards away from where I had originally been sitting there was a large hole more like a well I didn't remember that being there before. "I dropped something down that well I need to retrieve it but I need help". "So what do you want me to do?" I saw no point to it. "Just take a look and tell me whether you can help me or not". I sighed heavily giving up, "Fine I'll take a look".

It was dark and I saw nothing, "I don't see anything what the hell did you drop anyway?" "My wallet its very important I get it back look harder its there I saw it before" "I don't see anything" I inched farter in to get a better look. "Its there it has to be" "I'm telling you its not her-"I was cut off mid sentence as a pair of hands pushed me in the well, now that I didn't expect.

That asshole I knew something was up. I screamed and closed my eyes bracing myself for impact.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

There was not a single thing I could hold on to I wished there was besides it was pitch black. I dared not open my eyes as I fell, my entire life flashed before me. Seeing my break up with Julien I didn't want that to be my last memory as I was surely falling to my demise. Even If I did survive the fall there was no way I would be found in this well. It appeared deep, I couldn't keep track of how long It had been since I was pushed in by that jerk. Who would ever find me anyway? Nobody and seen me fall down this well only that prick Caleb knew and like hell he would tell. I wanted to laugh at myself to keep fear from taking over me, falling to my sure death I never knew my life would end like that.

The air around me started to feel lighter, I kept my eyes shut tight anticipating the hard landing. I landed with a thud it didn't hurt as much as I thought I would. "I died…I died…I died…I'm dead…I died" was all I could repeat. "What in the world?, ouch!" I felt the ground beneath me move. "Hey you could you get off me? Or are you deaf as well a crazy?" "what But I'm dead right?" I thought to myself.. I slowly opened my eyes mostly afraid of what I would see. Immediately I knew what I had landed on, a man. He was sprawled below me I quickly jumped off him like a ninja most would say. At once he got up dusting himself off and looked at me.

"What in the world were you thinking? jumping off that window and landing on unsuspecting people?" "Huh?..a window?…no you're mistaken I fell down a…Oh I get it. I must not be dead but hit my head too hard and this is a dream". "Wait where are we anyway? This place looks familiar I just can't put my finger on it". The young man just looked at me thinking I was crazy. "Maybe you are a bit loony, why you're in Liverpool". "Liverpool?..yeah right", I eyed him curiously he looked familiar but I couldn't think of a name right away. This had to be dream, I wondered when I would finally wake up and eventually die in that well I was pushed in. "I'm sorry for landing on you I didn't mean to the truth is I didn't know I was going to land on you".

"Nothing is broken from either you or I so everything is fine". He then bent down picking up pieces of paper littered about the floor, I felt responsible so I helped him. His name didn't hit me until I picked up what I thought was a piece of paper. It was a photograph of none other than The Beatles, but I was dreaming right? So there was no way this could be real. Once all the photographs had been picked up I handed them to him. "They didn't get ruined did they?" "Doesn't look like it" . "Those photos are real right?", I couldn't help but ask. "Of course they're real the boys just took these photos a few days ago all they need to do is sign them to send them off to the fan club". "The boys? So its really them, they're the real deal?" He nodded but he gave me an odd look.

"You're not from here are you?". I shook my head.

"A welcome is due in order then, I Brain Epstein welcome you to Liverpool". I could have fainted once he confirmed my suspicions on his identity. Nervously I extended my hand out to him, "Thank you Brian I appreciate the welcome. My name is Adell by the way". "Adell? You're Adell? I nodded again wondering why he asked. "I've been looking for you turns out I will have to look no further". "Wait you were looking for me? but we just met how is that possible?" "I was told to look for you that would be more precise, but I never imagined you would land on me. You're much better looking than I was told". I put my hands on my head, "wake up..wake..up..I'm dreaming..I'm dreaming". "You're not dreaming", a familiar voice behind me spoke.

"Ah Caleb what a coincidence I was just going to look for you since you didn't arrive at the time you said. No matter now I found Adell without your help apparently". Brain looked pleased to see him a small smile plastered on his face, I on the other hand was furious. "You!" , I took a swing at him but before my hand could touch him he stopped me. "Now now no need to resort to violence Adell, lets behave in a civil like manner". "Don't tell me what to do this is my dream and I do whatever the hell I please!" He just laughed softly, "You still think this is a dream?", He pinched the arm he had taken a hold of. "Ouch! You bastard that hurt what did you do tha-" wait hurt? I felt pain that normally didn't happen in dreams right?. I examined my arm, the spot where I had been pinched was slightly red.

"Still not convinced Adell?", he smiled slyly. "This isn't happening, it cant be happening" "Better believe it because it is, face it you're in Liverpool in 1964".

Brian just looked a bit puzzled at seeing our little display, "So this is Adell right?". "Yes the very Adell I told you about, and the very same who will be helping you. Remember what I told you Brian, not a word to the lads until they meet", Brian nodded. "Me helping Brian, but with what?". "Why managing The Beatles of course! You silly, you'll be co-manager but you will be also helping George Martin as well". This was all happening too fast my brain was still digesting the news as I stood there with my mouth agape. " But I am to work with you Mr. Epstein wouldn't it be hard being female and all". "You're a girl?", he almost looked shocked at hearing me say this. "Of course I'm a girl".

Brian had been fooled by my looks, turns out I had forgotten I was in part costume from the play rehearsal I was supposed to go to. I was wearing a pair of dark slacks, button up shirt and a dark blazer jacket. Having a boy cut hairdo didn't help me much either, I had always liked my hair short anyway. I looked like a male alright, a young one too I wondered if that was the reason Brian had looked at me weirdly before. "This is perfect then, I thought all this time I was dealing with a young man" he laughed off the whole ordeal. "Adell you will do just fine, Caleb said so and I trust him". "You trust him he still has to give me one hell of an explanation. I don't know if my coming here was a good of bad thing". "It will be for the best Adell you will see", Brain Just smiled.

"Well I am done here I shall see you around Brian, once things are settled you will get your explanation Adell. Oh one more thing before I forget", he tossed a canvas bag at me. It was my book bag, "Hey this is mine I thought I left it back there when I fell in". "You did but I decided to bring it to you along with essentials you will need to keep your current look". I looked inside I found my stage makeup along with other things I often used when I took on the male role at plays. "Stalker", I muttered under my breath. He was gone when I looked up. "Shall we get going then? Its nearly time to go meet up with the lads at the recording studio." "Sure Brian", I sighed still unsure about all of this. "Let me help you with that Brain", I took the photos from his hands. "Thank you Adell, I can tell already that with you around things will certainly change".


	4. Chapter 4

*A/N* Thank you Everyone for Keeping up with his Story. My Apologies for not Updating as often, I've been super busy as of late but I Bring you Now the Latest Chapter Please Enjoy**

Brian sure looked content with the recent turn of events I on the other hand was unsure. Worry crept over spreading throughout my entire body I wasn't about to let it show so I kept my cool.

Brian led me to his car, "Mr. Epstein I thought we were walking to the recording studio"

"Adell it's a three and a half hour drive from Liverpool to the Studios you wouldn't want to walk that far would you?". Seeing as he was right I climbed onto the passenger seat of his car he gave me a small smile and we were on our way. Yet I wondered what he was doing in Liverpool in the first place seeing as how far away the studios were I just shrugged it off it wasn't my business after all.

A lot of things were eating away at my mind Brian picked up on it right away after a while had passed of just me and silence.

"Something is bothering you isn't it Adell?".

I sighed, "Yes well its just that I am a little worried about this whole arrangement, what if the guys find out I'm actually a girl. I cant keep that little fact from them forever sooner or later they will figure it out I might slip up and reveal my own self. I can pretend to be their young male co-manager all I want but I fear as to how they will react when they know I've been lying to them". I must have been overreacting and raising my voice because Brian raised up his hand as he was driving.

So much for keeping my cool. "Adell calm down you're getting ahead of yourself, relax take a deep breath", I did just as I was told feeling slightly better.

"Sorry you had to see me like that Mr. Epstein, its just that so much has happened today. I'm still having a bit of trouble adjusting".

He just nodded in understanding, "Please just call me Brian we are going to be colleagues after all", he laughed softly. "You've never been to England before have you? Is that why you're having trouble adjusting?".

"uh..well I have been to Liverpool before but I was still a young child only about 7 that's about it I never got the Chance to see more of England ", I mentally kicked myself for almost letting the little fact that I was from the future slip out. I would be treated as a loony for sure if I went around and blabbed that out.

"So it has been a while huh? But lucky you you've come at the right time. You're one of the lucky few who will be up close to The Beatles. Just relax and don't let your mind run things will work out. As for me I promise not tell a soul of your secret identity, to everyone you will be Adell the young male Co-Manager of The Beatles".

Somehow I truly did believe in Brian's words I mean what was the worse that could happen if it was revealed I was actually a girl?.

"Thank you Brain, I promise to do my best to live up to the role I've been given", I smiled at him. The Ride was long that was for sure but somehow time passed by quickly even though I had complete moments of silence with Brian. We were decreasing speed on the road, that meant we must have been close to the recording studio.

"Hard to believe we're here already I could have sworn the drive was shorter than three hours", Brain exclaimed I don't know if he was trying to be funny I just smiled weakly at his remark.

"Talking does seem to make time fly by much faster". He came to a complete halt as he parked the car beside a large building , I got out of the car following close by both admiring the magnificent building and tagging along besides Brian. I had no idea what time it was but my best guess was it past most likely past 3pm. I saw a man standing outside leaned against the wall he was smoking. Brian seemed to know him because he quickly approached him.

"You're finally here Brain the lads and I were beginning to wonder where you were", the man spoke.

"Sorry George its just that I had a bit of a delay, but remember on how I said I needed someone to be Co-Manager?". The man raised an eyebrow suddenly taking notice of my presence.

"Well I found him", there was clear excitement in his voice making a motion towards me.

"Him?", the man Brain had called George asked. Brian nodded, It was then that I knew who the other man standing before me was.

"George meet Adell.." he looked at me shoot I forgot to tell him my last name.

"Bloodworth" I quietly added he smiled.

"As I was saying this is Adell Bloodworth, Adell this is George Martin".

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir", I extended my hand out and he shook it.

"Likewise Mr. Bloodworth", he turned his attention to Brian.

"You know Brain for a minute there I thought that young Mr. Bloodworth was your…uh never mind". I knew exactly what Mr. Martin was going to say.

"Adell is going to be Co-Manager and that's all don't be getting any ideas". They must have seen me go red in the face because they dropped the subject right way.

"I thought you usually took your cigarette breaks on the roof, what happened did the boys give you a hard time today?"

" When don't they? I gave them a break to cool off, things were starting to get tense since McCartney and Lennon keep being fools as usual and have not delivered any new material".

"Then it looks like Adell has joined us at the right time". Mr. Martin sighed dropped his cigarette putting it out with his foot.

"Lets go back inside you still have to introduce Mr. Bloodworth to the boys don't you Epstein?"

"Yes, they don't even know that they will have a Co-Manager do they?", George Martin shook his head,

"No they don't lets see just how they will take the news". A worried look crossed my face and Brian saw it.

"He didn't mean it that way Adell the boys will like you I'm sure". He smiled then followed after Mr. Martin and myself following after them inside.

I didn't know hw many door we went through until we finally came to a large room the recording studio I presumed. I immediately recognized Ringo he was sitting on a couch playing cards with none other than George Harrison. I couldn't believe I was seeing them in the flesh.

"Ah looks like Eppy is finally here!" a voice I recognized well emerged as a door closed behind him. "Looks like you finally brought a young man with you good for you Eppy".

"Lennon its not what you think stop getting ideas, where is McCartney I need all of you here I have some important news to share with all of you."

"He's on the roof having a ciggy want me to go get him?"

"No need for that John we will just wait for him". John plopped down on the Couch next to Ringo watching him and George play cards . I was rooted to my spot finding myself unable to move my inner fan girl wanted to scream but I bit my tongue.

The door that John had come through swung open letting a small breeze in, so that was the door to the rooftop I thought.

"Oh Eppy you're back I thought that was your car I saw from the roof took you long enough to get here".

"Well I'm here I had a small setback but it was for the best", Brian replied.

John snickered from where he was sitting. "Eppy brought a young man with him, you know what that means right Macca?", he burst out laughing.

At the mention of me was when Paul McCartney acknowledged I was in the room. "Oh so he did".

"Lennon what did Brian say don't get dumb ideas", Mr. Martin Stood behind him giving a menacing look. That didn't stop him from making gestures behind Brain's back which had Ringo and George along with Paul snickering.

Paul took a seat next to George all four boys were together now, Brian took the moment to speak now. "If I did bring this young man over its for a reason and its not what you are all thinking", he looked especially at John.

"Everyone this is Adell Bloodworth and starting today he will be your Co-Manager." I just meekly smiled and waved weakly at them.

All eyes were on me I could feel it ,the room had gone to complete silence, it was Ringo who broke it. "Do we really need a Co-Manager?. I thought you were doing a pretty swell job Brian". All four of them looked at Brian then at me as if giving it some serious thought.

"Just give Adell a chance fellas what do you say?" John stood up, "We have always been able to trust you Brian you're an excellent Manager. Your Judgment is always good so we shall trust you in this as well.

"Does that mean a Yes Lennon?"

"Most Certainly Eppy Adell can be our Co-Manager". I heaved a sigh of relief. "Tell me something Eppy does he talk?" , Paul pointed to me.

"Of course I can talk", I quickly responded.

"Oh so he does", George chimed in half smiling at me. Finding the right words to say was difficult my inner fan girl would burst at any moment if I wasn't careful.

"Well I just want to say that I am grateful for allowing me to be your Co-Manager and to Mr. Epstein as well. I am certain that working with all of you will be a great experience.".

They all got up to shake hands with me, John of course was first giving me his goofy grin as we shook hands. Then followed by George and Ringo, he seemed somehow pleased I realized very quickly why…they all towered over me. I was just a measly Five foot four, even Ringo was taller than me. I shook it off hoping they would not make fun of it later.

Paul was the last one to shake my hand, I always knew he was put as the cute one and I always thought of him as a great songwriter. I could see why girls went crazy for him. I wondered if it was even possible for a person to be this cute he was simply handsome I looked into his hazel eyes for a moment he seemed to be looking at my honey colored ones.

His handshake was unlike the rest though, I felt as if thought an electric current had gone through me I released his hand as soon as he stopped shaking mine.

"So now that Adell has Joined us how about we go out and celebrate?", John looked pretty hopeful.

"Absolutely not all of you still have tons of recording to finish and don't dare complain both you and McCartney have brought this on yourselves" George Martin scolded them.

Brian looked at them helplessly as if saying I told you so. "Although since you lads have nothing to do tomorrow that is when you can go about celebrating it's a Saturday after all and I have no gigs planned out for you".

"That's great..thanks Brian", all of four of them replied.

"So how about it Adell care to join us in the celebration of having become our Co-Manager?" John asked though it sounded more like a request. Frankly I didn't know what to respond or how to respond.


End file.
